<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Will Stand Still (if we stay young in love) by kjstark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725282">Time Will Stand Still (if we stay young in love)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjstark/pseuds/kjstark'>kjstark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Polyamory, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjstark/pseuds/kjstark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex was seven when he met the love of his life. Then was fifteen when he learned you could get more than just one. </p><p>Then he was seventeen when he died and he realized he'd get to keep them forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>657</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Will Stand Still (if we stay young in love)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There was a beautiful gifset on Tumblr made by <a href="https://alexmanesss.tumblr.com/post/630443239329169408/seance-alex-and-luke-lost-love-quotes">alexmanesss</a> that's not necessarily tied entirely to this piece of work but it's what drove my inspiration to think about Alex and Luke's journey from friends to lovers to friends again (and in this fic, to lovers again). It is possibly the most beautiful set I've seen so far in the fandom and I just wanted to mention it.</p><p>Fic title is from Ingrid Michaelson's song "Young and In Love"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex was seven when they met. Luke came waltzing with hard steps and a wide smile into Miss Turner’s room and sat beside him. Either of them remembered who started the conversation but what stuck was that they never seemed to part after that. </p><p>Luke thought Alex’s house was huge, Luke’s mom thought Alex’s parents were nice people. Their friendship blossomed effortlessly like most things in the first grade. </p><p>Alex and Luke were ten when they decided they were gonna be best friends for life by the swings of the park closest to school. </p><p>His sister was just born and he was starting to learn what jealousy felt like. But his mother would place a hand on his cheek and say: “Hey, you’re a big brother now,” with a wide smile. </p><p>Alex would do anything for his little sister, then. </p><p>And he would do anything for Luke. </p><p>Alex and Luke were eleven when they learned what love was: listening to cassettes of ZZ Top, Def Leppard, and Queen. His feet moved to the rhythms he was hearing and his mind would ease. </p><p>He would smile so widely it hurt. And Luke would jump up and down and move his wavy hair and his eyes would shine. </p><p>Alex was eleven when Luke got a guitar for Christmas. And he wondered what could be there for him. </p><p>“Well, which one do you like?” his father asked, hands on his hips. </p><p>Alex’s eyes traveled the room, looking at the shiny colors on the guitars and bit his lips. Then he caught sight of a pair of deep brown sticks with golden writing and his eyes glowed. </p><p>“You like the drums, big guy?” the store owner said, lowering to Alex’s eye level. </p><p>Alex thought about his moving feet and he gave a small smile to the stranger. </p><p>“Ok, we can get you something for beginners. And when you become a rockstar, you come back and say hi, yeah?” he said and then showed him and his father a set of drums with dark silver bands and a skull. </p><p>Alex thought it was a lot but he figured Luke would like it. </p><p>“IT’S AWESOME!” Luke shouted when he showed him, still jumping up and down with his excitement. </p><p>Alex was twelve when his height skyrocketed. His clothes stopped fitting him each passing month and his drum set became tinier. </p><p>“I look like a giant,” he would pout in front of the mirror, buying new clothes for the third week in a row. Claire, his family maid, smiled at him. </p><p>“It just means you’re becoming a man, Master Alex,” she would assure him, but Alex still felt the need to lower his shoulders and try to be like every other boy in his class. It didn’t help that Luke seemed to be on the other end of the height scale. </p><p>“It’s like all my growing hormones went to you,” Luke sighed in biology class. </p><p>Alex was almost thirteen when he started fearing something was deeply wrong with him. </p><p>He didn’t care for Susie Brown’s sudden boobies sprout. He frankly didn’t see what it was about Tina Johnson’s ponytail that made every boy in his class crazy. </p><p>Not even Luke’s weird fixation with Princess Leia and her golden bikini he understood. </p><p>But he wouldn’t say anything, he just figured it would come in time. The only interest in his life right now was his brand new, skull-less drums set. </p><p>Alex was just a week fresh turned thirteen when Luke kissed him.  </p><p>“This is what friends do!” Luke shouted. They were in his backyard, where they usually got together to play whatever they learned each week with their guitar and drums classes, respectively. </p><p>“<em>What</em>?” </p><p>“We can’t go to Tyler William’s boys <em> and </em>girls birthday party without having kissed somebody, Alex! They’re gonna play spin the bottle!” Luke explained. Alex shook his head. “You can’t let me go there not knowing if I’m good at kissing or not.” </p><p>Alex shrugged, still taking further steps away from him. </p><p>But Luke kept trying to reach him, until they were actively running in circles in his backyard. “You’re my best friend, you have to do me this favor!” Luke demanded, his arms crossed. </p><p>Alex wrinkled his nose. “That’s ridiculous.”</p><p>“Oh, so, you think our friendship is ridiculous?” Luke said with an arched eyebrow. </p><p>“No, I think you worrying about this is ridiculous. Luke— no one in our class has kissed anybody. Joe is full of shit—”</p><p>“What about Bobby?”</p><p>“He failed a year, he doesn’t count,” Alex muttered. </p><p>“Ugh, Alex, just shut up and let me kiss you!” Luke shouted, reaching with big leaps and putting his hands on Alex’s face, pressing his lips against the taller boy's without subtlety. </p><p>Alex closed his eyes from the surprise but he immediately opened them just to check he wasn’t hallucinating. Luke was keeping his eyes shut in an expression that messed up his features and his lips were harsh and unmoving against Alex’s. </p><p>But it still made Alex’s stomach jump all the way up to his throat. </p><p>His eyes were still open when Luke let go of him. </p><p>“So?” Luke asked quietly. </p><p>Alex just frowned. “So what? How am I gonna know if you’re good, Luke? I haven’t kissed anybody!” he yelled at his face. </p><p>Luke made a little painful face. “Yeah, I probably didn’t think this through…”</p><p>“You don’t say,” Alex replied, his eyes wide at Luke. </p><p>But then Luke gave him this little curious, wondering look. “Okay, but do you think maybe I should do something else. Like, what do you think?” </p><p>Alex eyed him and took a deep breath. So, this wasn’t important to him at all, but it mattered to Luke. “Alright, maybe— get a mint or something?” he suggested. </p><p>Then all that brought him was the thought of Luke’s scent all up his nose. </p><p>“Right, right, yeah. Girls like things that smell nice,” Luke added, with a raised finger.</p><p>Alex tilted his head once. “Yeah, I think that’s an all-people thing, but, sure—  also, um, maybe be a little gentler? You know, I don’t think girls would like roughness.” </p><p>Not that he would ever dare to believe he knows anything about what a girl would like, though. </p><p> “Yeah, yeah, soft. I can be soft,” Luke said, confidently. “Anything else?” </p><p>Alex looked at Luke's eyes, big and light brown and filled with wonder, and swallowed, his mind suddenly invested. </p><p>But he pushed his thoughts away. Kept them in the back drawer where he’d been keeping things for months now. </p><p>“No. Just...let’s not talk about this ever again,” he said, letting out a nervous chuckle. </p><p>Alex was a week fresh turned thirteen when he kissed a girl for the first time. </p><p>And that was enough for him to know he didn’t wanna do it again. </p><p>Alex and Luke were thirteen and a half when they noticed how far deeper their bond really was. </p><p>It wasn’t just jokes and giggles, it was shouting and disagreeing and being frustrated at the other. It wasn’t just music and passion, it was confusion and questioning. </p><p>It wasn't just chaste kisses in the garage and the unspoken truth that lingered around them, that they were more than just friends. It was also fear of being judged and outcasted, it was the feeling that sometimes it just took too much work. </p><p>But through it all, they had each other. </p><p>Alex and Luke were fifteen when they called off whatever it was they let themselves grow into. And it took a toll on Luke that Alex never anticipated. </p><p>“We can’t do this anymore. I’m serious,” Alex said, standing from the couch after Luke kissed him. </p><p>Luke’s shoulder cowered. “I don’t how to leave you,” he said, so low Alex barely registered it. “Alex— I can't lose you. I can't.”</p><p>“You don’t have to,” Alex replied. “We just—” he took steps back to Luke, and knelt in front of him sitting, “have to learn how to be friends again.” </p><p>Alex really thought they could’ve made it work before, but as they got older he just realized he and Luke weren’t as birds of a feather as they once were. </p><p>And soon it became either their dream or their relationship and they both agreed on something, after all.</p><p>Even as he broke both of their hearts, Alex knew he would love Luke forever. He just wasn’t sure about how. </p><p>Luke was kept busy writing, Alex was kept busy playing-pretend with his family and Church camp. </p><p>But they didn’t drift apart, could never have been able to, so they just had to endure a few awkward weeks of uncomfortable silence and bitter arguments about the band. </p><p>Until Alex and Luke were fifteen, and Reggie came blasting into their lives like a saving grace.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry, I was supposed to get my schedule with Mr. Jackson but then my plaid got stuck on my bike’s chain and it got all greasy so I had to go back to change, but then my mom was having a problem with the kitchen sink and so I went to help her and got my jean all wet and so I—”</p><p>“It’s okay, Mr—”</p><p>“Oh, Reggie. It’s Reggie, hi,” he said with a big smile and shook the teacher’s hand. </p><p>“Right, right. They told me about you,” she said. “Well, have a seat, we’re just about to start,” Mrs. Lee invited the new classmate. </p><p>Reggie’s eyes traveled the room until he found a spot. “Hey, is this seat taken?” he asked, pointing at the stool next to Alex.  </p><p>Alex blinked at the noise, realizing the guy was talking to him and he nodded. </p><p>All he was thinking about was his fight with Luke last night. </p><p>“Uhh,” Alex considered for a second until he saw Luke coming in with the corner of his eyes. “Yeah, sure,” he replied, swallowing. </p><p>Reggie sat with a big smile. “Hi, I’m Reggie,” he said, offering his hand. </p><p>Alex moved his eyebrows and shook it. Luke went to sit far in the back and Alex pretended he didn’t care. “Yes, I heard,” he said. “Wet pants.” </p><p>Reggie chuckled and pointed a finger. “Yeah, but I’m used to it. I live in Jersey, so…”</p><p>“Really? You live in Jersey and go to school here so far away?” Alex asked sarcastically, not in the best mood, as he opened his notebook. </p><p>Reggie breathed through his nose. “Right, yeah. <em> Lived</em>, Mister funny guy.” Reggie teased in good nature. “Hey, I didn’t catch your name,” he said, leaning a little towards Alex, as he set his notebook on the counter, too. </p><p>“That’s because I didn’t give it to ya’,” Alex replied but then immediately regretted it. He turned to find his new classmate looking down and uncomfortable. “I’m sorry— it’s Alex. I’m not always an asshole,” he tried then and gave Reggie a friendly grin. </p><p>Reggie nodded. “It's fine. You’re having a bad day? ‘Cause I had my pants wet and my favorite shirt ruined, if it makes you feel better,” he joked. </p><p>Alex looked over his shoulder to Luke staring at him with sorry written in his eyes. Alex gave him a sympathetic smile. </p><p>Then he turned back to Reggie. “You know what? It does make me feel better, thank you,” he said, smiling. </p><p>Then he got an idea. And asked Reggie to join them for lunch so he would fill in the silence of the table and that way Alex wouldn’t have to talk to Luke about <em> things</em>. </p><p>Alex and Luke were almost sixteen when they asked Reggie to join Sunset Curve. Reggie in return had them join his big, warm heart. </p><p>“I made these for us,” Reggie said, grinning, handing them what were evidently friendship bracelets. </p><p>“This is the gayest thing I’ve worn. Thanks, Reg,” Alex said, dryly. But he bumped their shoulders together with a smile and Reggie knew Alex loved it. </p><p>Luke moved his wrist around with a smile. “It’s nice, Regs,” he said. </p><p>“Yeah, knitting class at summer camp really paid off,” Reggie said and both Alex and Luke smiled. </p><p>Alex was sixteen when he thought Reggie was what he’d been missing all his life. </p><p>“This is embarrassing,” Alex considered, looking over Reggie’s shoulder. </p><p>“No one is watching us, so, what do you really have to fear?” Reggie replied, gripping Alex’s hand tighter.</p><p>“I can’t believe I agreed to this,” he still muttered.</p><p>“Well, you’re a good friend, Alex,” Reggie cheered him on, moving his neck back to look at Alex's face. </p><p>Alex stared at him, too, inches away from his face and he remembered a not-so-distant time ago. </p><p>“You know what? Yes. Yes, I am,” he said, and he put his hand on Reggie’s lower back and taught him how to slow dance all night. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Alex and Luke and Reggie were sixteen when things started working out for them. Just on par with everything else falling apart. </p><p>“I told them,” Alex said by Luke’s doorstep when he opened up the door. “I couldn’t take it anymore.” </p><p>Luke pulled Alex in by his arm and wrapped himself around him. Even though Luke was so much shorter than him, always, ever since they were kids, Alex always felt covered enough around Luke’s arms. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>“I ran away,” Luke said, an angry look on his face as he walked into Reggie’s room after his mom let him in. “They told me our dream wasn’t worth it. I don’t need them in my life.” </p><p>Reggie swallowed and got up from his bed. He put a hand on Luke’s shoulder and bored his eyes into his. “You and I know that’s not true. You can be mad at someone and still want them in your life. Luke, I’m sure they’ll come around soon,” he said. </p><p>Reggie always did wear his heart on his sleeve. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>“I am <em> so </em> tired,” Reggie said, almost whimpering, as he sat next to Alex in his balcony. His cheeks were red and wet in the cold of the night. “They just won’t fucking stop fighting.” </p><p>Alex gave him one single sorry look before he tugged Reggie’s head under his left shoulder, his arm around Reggie’s back as Reggie cried into his chest. No words to say, just the promise that Alex would always be there for him. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Alex was sixteen when Luke kissed Reggie in front of all of them out of sheer excitement and rush after their first crowded concert. The redness never left Reggie’s cheeks after. </p><p>“They were singing along to Late Last Night!” Luke shouted, proud of how his lyrics seemed to move people. </p><p>“It was surreal,” Alex agreed, his hands sore but his chest felt filled. </p><p>“You know what’s even better than that? With the money we collected, we can afford to actually record the demo now,” Bobby said, nodding proudly. </p><p>“Yes!” Luke said, going over to Reggie to give him a high five and Reggie actually looked disappointed by the lack of more touching. </p><p>Alex shot him a funny glance and Reggie shrugged, playing it cool. </p><p>Alex was sixteen when he realized both of his best friends were fucking weird. </p><p>“Alex, can I ask you for a favor?” </p><p>“You mean another one after the slow dancing stunt of last year?” Alex said, folding the t-shirts they had made with Sunset Curve’s logo. </p><p>“I thought I wasn’t supposed to talk about that ever again?” </p><p>Alex blinked and looked at the ceiling. “Well, <em>you</em> can’t. But<em> I</em> can,” he said, then he put a few of the shirts in a box and turned to Reggie. “Alright, what is it?” he asked, hands on his hips. </p><p>“It’s just— something I need to see…” Reggie trailed and promptly took a step into Alex’s personal space and tilted his head up to kiss him. </p><p>This time, Alex’s eyes did stay closed. Stiff and shocked. </p><p>Reggie’s lips were different than Luke’s, thinner yet moister. Luke smelled of body spray and tasted of grape soda while Reggie smelled of hair gel and tasted of oreo cookies. </p><p>He parted before Alex stopped holding his breath and looked up at him like Alex held the entire universe’s answers.</p><p>Alex swallowed. “So?” he asked this time, because Reggie looked even more confused than his natural state. </p><p>Reggie’s mouth opened widely but all he did was run away. </p><p>Alex was sixteen when he realized you could love people in more than just one way. And you could love more than just one person in that very <em>specific </em>way. </p><p>“So, I like Luke but I also like you and you like me but you also like Luke and Luke—” Reggie opened his palm at Luke, who was crossing his arms, amusedly staring at Reggie fitting the puzzle. </p><p>“I like both of you, too, yes,” he concluded. </p><p>Reggie blinked three times, frown still on his face. “Ok— wait, is that normal?” </p><p>“No,” Alex replied but he was smiling. </p><p>“But then again, neither are any of us, so,” Luke shrugged before he folded all their hands together with a glint in his eyes and Alex knew his feelings for Luke had never left him. Not a single day.  </p><p>Alex was seventeen when his heart filled with such big, bright happiness it was like his life had never known darkness. </p><p>Until Alex was seventeen, and a few days later, and the last thing he saw in the ambulance was Reggie reaching for his and Luke's hands as they stuck IVs into their veins. His stomach burned and his mind traveled to what he had lost, but all Alex did was hold onto what they still had: each other. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They were seventeen when they knew they’d have each other for all eternity. </p><p> </p><p>And it only took them dying to realize. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm at Tumblr as <a href="https://buckybear.co.vu/">alexreggieluke</a> if you wanna give me prompts for more fics or just to scream at me about Julie and the Phantoms.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>